Keeping A Secret
by storyteller362
Summary: What if David had caught Ondina and Erik on the video in Keeping the Secret? One shot! Special guest appearance of an h2o character.


**I don't own Mako! Hope you enjoy and review! Not edited, all errors are mine.**

"Move over," demanded David. Before anyone could pull the drive out of the camera case, David had pushed them to the side. On the screen was not only a mermaid but also a merman and they had kissed before swimming away. He felt thrilled he finally had the proof that he, David Michael Wilson, was not crazy. David had a picture of a _mercouple_ of all things. "I have proof, I have real proof."

He made a grab for the drive before anyone could tell him otherwise. They had seen the mercouple too as they were standing right in front of the case. David couldn't quite make out faces but he was pretty sure there were more merpeople out there. The one that he had seen had dark hair, in the water for this mermaid, he could clearly make out light colored hair. Not only that but she had a boyfriend! He could tell it was a boy because he had a bare chest while the girl had something like a bikini top.

David had the actual proof and he was going to take the photo and get it printed. The photo center was less than 10 minutes away from the café. His hands were shaking as he just smiled at his jumpy friends. They shouldn't worry about him, he would split whatever money he got with him. It was them after all that had seen it before him.

"David are you sure you want to print that picture?" asked Zac. David only looked at him with an 'are you crazy' look on his face. Getting a picture of a real mermaid would be amazing. He could be so famous for selling the picture to some magazine, news station, or on the internet. This would be so… Wow. He couldn't think about what could possibly happen next. With him and with the mermaids under the water.

"I'm going to go for it," he said before walking out of the café. Carly looked just as shocked as he did when she saw it. The two merpeople on screen were just staring at each other. They were completely unaware that a camera had been watching them. The mermaid and the merman had actually kiss each other under the water. David felt proud of his good idea and luck that he had seen that brunette mermaid.

He had walked the beach on his way to the photo center. He was going to print the picture and send it out. There was also a computer at the photo center to share it on the internet. He could imagine how it would explode on the internet. First one website would see it and then another. David watched as the surf rolled in. Out of nowhere did David think of what the mermaid would be doing. Was she still with her boyfriend (mermate?) or would she be with her family? Then David started to think seriously about the mermaid.

Life under the water must be pretty fun; being able to swim with the dolphins, no responsibilities, get to do whatever you want. There had to be some kind of downside to being a mermaid. Do they get hunted by sharks like everything else in the ocean? Was there a school for mermaids and mermen? Did they learn how to play an instrument like in the myths? Or sing to bring down large ships? Just the thought of being cursed made him nervous.

David bit down on his thumb nail in apprehension. He was still thinking of what the mermaid would be doing right now. Was she with her family? Did she have any siblings? What were their families like? Was there a mother and a father to every merperson? How did they have children? How did they live in the water? Was there palaces like in _The Little Mermaid_? Just all the questions started to make him confused. He looked out at the sea again just taking in the smell of the salty air. Surfers were coming in from the water as it started to get dark. It was dangerous in the water because of the sharks.

The photo center at the drug story was still open as he got there. Virtually no line was in the way to get his photo printed. There was only one boy in front of him who was flirting with the employee.

"Aaron I have a customer," said the redhead being the counter trying to pull away. "We'll talk at the apartment about the flowers and everything."

David only thought about his mermaid again as he watched the couple argue. She was seen with a merman in the water. Did the merman treat her like she was a princess? How does that work between them? It wasn't like they could go to a movie and bring flowers on their first date. They probably did romantic stuff like swimming with dolphins and brought her pearls. He hoped that if a scientist decided to study the mermaid, they would have answers to all his questions. What would they even call the mermaid? Did they speak in English or some mermish language?

"Can I help you?" asked the woman. Her name tag read Charlotte and she looked pretty with a wide smile and friendly brown eyes. Her uniform was just a pair of black pants and a white colored shirt with the photo centers name on it. He just gave her the drive and told her plug it in the back. He wasn't going to back out now. Maybe he should find the mermaid and merman and maybe talk about it.

Charlotte took the drive and plugged it into the computer she had in the back. He had to manually go in and find what he wanted to print. Then she would get all the copies and charge it for him. A strange look seemed to cross her face as he printed the pictures. She didn't say anything as she took the picture from the printer. Instead, she only remained silent as she gave him the picture.

It was the thought of what would happen next that made him change his mind.

* * *

"David has the picture of you two out swimming," said Evie looking at Erik and Ondina. Evie couldn't help but look a little smug at the fact that she wasn't the one that drove David to get the actual picture. It still did bother her that she was a driving force. Never the less the look on Ondina and Erik's faces seemed to be reading the same thing.

Both of them turned as white as a sheet; Ondina about to cry and Erik had dropped his juice. Erik looked like he wanted to go find and kill David for taking pictures of them on their date. That was supposed to be just the two of them and private. Ondina had hugged him as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Sirena and Mimmi shared looks with each other before looking at Evie. What exactly were they going to do? Zac was already running after David trying to catch up to him.

* * *

Sirena had found him at the edge of the beach with the picture in his hands. The wind was swirling around them.

"I don't think I could send this, Sirena," he said noticing his girlfriend coming up behind him. He ripped up his picture and let it crumbled in his hands. Then let it fall into a wave to gently wash away the photo. Sirena smiled knowing that he would do the right thing. Both wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly.


End file.
